


A witch in training

by MilkshakeOwO



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Futa eda, Futanari, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkshakeOwO/pseuds/MilkshakeOwO
Summary: Hello Hello Hello! I saw a fanfic about Eda/Luz and wanted to do a little take on it! This is more wholesome and loving! If it makes you uncomfy or if you want lamity I will be writing more, don't panic! I do not condone pedophilla and this is just a fanfic: thats all! (R.I.P Amity in this also lol sorry Ams)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda (One Sided), Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 71





	1. Feelings?! For my teacher!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello! I saw a fanfic about Eda/Luz and wanted to do a little take on it! This is more wholesome and loving! If it makes you uncomfy or if you want lamity I will be writing more, don't panic! I do not condone pedophilla and this is just a fanfic: thats all! (R.I.P Amity in this also lol sorry Ams)

* * *

Living in The Boiling Isles was not the best experience in the world for a human, acid rains, huge monsters, people trying to take your money or life at every chance, etc. It took some time before Luz could even wake up adjusted to the fact she _was_ _living_ in a different dimension! There were good points to it- she wasn't considered weird here, well weirder than they already saw her. The girl had friends, an interesting school life, and more importantly a _hot_ teacher! Luz shook her head. _You can't call Eda hot! She's your teacher, Noceda! Get your head together!_ Luz mentally yelled at herself for saying that. 

While living in her new home, Luz discovered something within herself. She was falling for her teacher, _the woman letting her sleep in her home._ The Hispanic couldn't help but sneak glances at the older figure whenever she could. Her curvy yet mature body just made the young girl squirm at the idea of what she could be like behind closed doors! Eda made her feel things no other person could ever make her feel! It was a burning sensation that every time she tried to talk normally to the woman she would feel butterflies in her stomach. It didn't help her horny teenage brain made her think of all the lewd things they could be doing together!

"It's not fair!" Luz groaned, making sure not to be loud as everyone else in the house was obviously sleeping. "Why does she have to be so hot but way older than me..."

She huffed, turning on her side as she grabbed her phone and looked at the pictures she snapped of Eda when the older witch wasn't looking. It was tormenting the young witch! She could just imagine the older witch's lips softly pressing against her tan neck..her mature body pressing against the smaller girl's as their breast rubbed against each other. _Oh Eda.._

Luz shook her head. She was out of her head over some silly little crush! Maybe if she went to sleep then she'll wake up with no thoughts of Eda! The teenager turned off her phone as she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...hopefully waking up normal.

* * *

 _ **Bizz...Bizz..Bizz**_..

Luz groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She grabbed her phone as she mentally cursed herself for not putting it on silent as she slept. 

**Amity (mittens): Hey Luz! You think we could walk to school together if you aren't busy? Or if you are we can just see each other at school haha**

Of course Amity would be texting her this early! She was usually up before Luz so sometimes the tan girl would get an awkward good morning text or maybe the green haired girl asking if they could walk together. It would be rude to decline the request! They were friends so friends always walked with each other!

**Luz: Sure! I'm sure Eda wouldn't mind you walking me today! Just text me when you are outside! <33**

Luz put her phone in her pocket as she got up and stretch. It was time to start a new day! The young girl decided to brush her teeth first before getting dressed. She hummed softly as she walked down the hallway and to the bathroom. As she turned the handle and opened the door, she was face first with the imagine of...cock?! Eda was brushing her messy hair down but..she was naked. The older woman had a untied robe on but under she was in her full glory. Luz felt her face become fully flushed as her body couldn't move. She could only stare in awe as she got a full look at her crush..

"Hey! Kid! You good?" Eda finally spoke up. The Witch snapped her finger to bring the young girl back to her senses. "Sorry, I didn't lock the door because I though you were still asleep. Don't stare too long!" 

Luz shook her head as she nodded, "I-It's fine! I-I should've knocked! I-I'll just come back l-later!" She couldn't even speak correctly. The witch in training quickly shut the door and left as she made her way to her bedroom.   
  
"E-Eda has a dick and it's huge! How does she keep it hidden all the time?! Does it work? It had to be at least 8 inches..soft at most!" Luz kept muttering to herself as she paced around the room. The image of Eda's nude body danced around her mind as she could feel her face almost glow red as she thought of what Eda could do with that thing.. _The feeling of her thrusting that huge thing inside of me..taking my virginity as she ask me to be her lover..we would both orgasm at the same time as-  
  
 **Bizz bizz!  
**  
_ ** _Amity (mittens): I'm outside! I'll wait here as you get ready!  
  
  
  
_** Oh yeah...Amity was here. 


	2. Notes + future fanfics

Hello! I hope you are all having a good day/night. I wasn’t really expecting this to get a lot of attention when I uploaded it yesterday but i’m glad people enjoy it! I do just want to mention a few things to clear the air.

**1\. Why the story was written**

I wrote the first chapter of A witch in training because of a eda/luz smut story called, “Destitutioen” by an Orphan account. I noticed a lot of people wanted just romance between the two so I decided to give them what they wanted. 

**2\. Do I support Eda and Luz?**

_Not_ really. I prefer Willow and Luz a bit more so i’m sorry. I do enjoy the idea of an older Luz and Eda so i’ll possibly write some in the future. Right now this is just my take on just a more loving situation. There will be no abuse or rape in this fic! 

**3\. Future of a Witch in training**

I don’t know where i’m going with this. I was gonna go for 15 chapters + small one shots in between. I do enjoy the story and hope that everyone else does also! The fanfic will probably be one of not many Eda/Luz fics i’ll be willing to write but please give me ideas for more!

> * * *

Im very sorry this is not an actual chapter update! I just wanted to get my 2 cents out there before continuing. You all can just call me Milk and i’ll be writing more OwlHouse fanfics and possibly more! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload speed for chapters may be a 2 chapter a week type of deal. School is rough but hopefully it will calm down when next semester starts. Thanks for reading ~


	3. Update/ what's happening

_Hello! I have news + updates!_   
  
  


This version of _A witch in training_ will not be continued. As i'm overbooked with school and my own personal life it will be harder to write a full story. This story was not meant to be as big as it got. I do appreciate the amount of support I got from writing and it has motivated me to write more. This version of the story is only a beta and I promise a full, longer, version one day. This was only a beta version and a more detailed final version will be made with all parts released at once or more frequently.   
  
If you have any questions for me, or the story, please feel free to comment then and i'll make sure to answer everything!   
  
I am sorry this story had to leave on a clifhanger but i'll make up with it with some one-shots so feel free to let me know what you would want to read!


End file.
